


Payback Is A B....

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Series: Quidditch Fan League entries [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Queen of Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson, is used to bullying everyone. But this time she picked the wrong target...





	Payback Is A B....

**Payback is a Bitch**

Pansy woke groggily. Her last memory was walking down one of the school corridors when suddenly something had struck her from behind and... and she couldn't see. She was also tied down in a chair, and none too gently at that.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” she called out.

As somewhat distorted voice responded, “You messed up, Pansy. Do you know how?”

Pansy strained to recognised it, but all she could tell is that it was female. “Who is this? Granger? Are you and Potter behind this?”

Her captor laughed. “You think I'm that mudblood? Heehee... you wish.”

“Not Granger? Who are you then?” Pansy thought hard about who else it could be... unfortunately the list of fellow students who had reasons to dislike her was long, very long.

“You're here because you messed up, Pansy. And if you'll just stop whining, I'll tell you how.”

“Whining? You'd 'whine' too, if some psychotic bitch tied you up and blindfolded you! Let me go!”

“Still defiant? Let me give you a little hint. Yesterday, Slytherin common room. Remember now how you messed up?”

“What? What are you talking about? Wait... Slytherin? Is this you, Millicent? I'm sorry! I didn't mean it when I said you were uglier than a forest troll!”

Her captor snorted. “Well, she is. It's still a bit rude to call her that to her face. But that's not what I mean.”

A proverbial light bulb went off in Pansy's head. “Lucinda? Look, I told you, it wasn't my fault your book got dirty! How was I to know that Crabbe was going to eat chocolate and wipe his paws with it? I'll pay you back!”

“Wow, you ARE a bitch. I'm sure Lucinda will be happy to hear it. Still, not what I mean.”

Pansy let out an annoyed huff. “So I'm not the world's nicest person. You've got to tell me what you mean though, I'm tired of guessing!”

The voice was silent a bit, before asking, “Do you think it's okay to hit a fourth year student, Pansy?”

Pansy would have glared if her eyes were uncovered. “Is this... is this about the Greengrass bint?”

“Yes, it's about my sister, you stupid cow,” her captor yelled. “I told you to leave her be, but you thought you knew better, didn't you, Parkinson?”

“Daphne? Let me go! It was her own fault! I saw her sniffing around my Draco,” Pansy defended herself.

“Nobody bullies my little sister except for me! Now, do I need to do some permanent damage, or will you back off?” Daphne sounded furious.

“Never, you bitch. Just wait until I tell Professor Snape about all of this, he'll –”

Her next words were cut off when an ' _Imperio_ ' hit her and a whispered, “The next time I tell you it's a bad idea, how about you try actually __listening__?”

Surprising to Astoria, Pansy had no problems with her flirting with Draco the next day.


End file.
